


Reunited

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Hugs, M/M, Reunions, Short, episode 197 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MAG 197!!!After the web, Jon and Martin take a moment to talk.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Reunited

Martin's hand is starting to go numb.

Jon has kept a bruising grip on it as they navigate their way back from the center of the web, not releasing him for even a moment even when one of them stumbles and has to struggle to regain their balance. Now, as they approach the edge, he somehow holds it even tighter.

His face is set in grim determination. They have not spoken.

"Basira," is the first word that breaks the silence, as they finally cross over onto solid ground and leave the sticky strands behind. "Can you give us a moment?"

She gives them both a long, calculating look. Martin has the sense that she wants to launch into a discussion of plans and strategy immediately, but she nods, and takes a step away from them. "I'll just wait over here, then," she says. "Call me when you're done."

"Thank you."

And then they are alone. Martin finds he cannot meet Jon's eyes, unable to face the accusation he knows he'll see there. He can see the tension in every line of Jon's body, the taught anger at the fact that Martin had left willingly. He deserves it, he does, he should never have gone with Annabelle and the guilt is eating at him like a particularly voracious parasite, but right now he is feeling fragile and scraped-thin, and he does not know if he can bear the confrontation he knows is coming.

Jon lets go of his hand, and Martin tenses, turning his face slightly away as he prepares to be yelled at-

And then gasps as Jon crashes into him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Martin," he says, voice just as fragile as Martin feels, clutching him close, fingers digging into the skin of his back hard enough to bruise. "God,  _ Martin, _ I was so scared, I'm so glad you're alright."

Martin chokes and stutters over the apology he had been preparing to give, the words catching and sticking in his throat as he grips Jon back just as tight. "You- wh- you're not mad?" he eventually manages to say.

"Are you kidding?" Jon says, and there is a hysterical edge of laughter to the words. "I'm  _ furious, _ why the hell did you trust her, you could have  _ died!" _ He turns his face; nuzzles into Martin's hair. "But I don't care. You're here, you're  _ here, _ you're  _ safe." _

The words are followed by a burning kiss, pressed hard against Martin's lips, and he gasps again, into it. He can feel tears rising in his eyes, in counterpoint to the hot ball of emotion building in his chest. It is huge, all-encompassing, and he does not know what to do with it: with this surety of being loved so fiercely even in the midst of anger.

"I'm so sorry," he breathes. "I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't expect- I didn't think it through-"

"We'll talk about it later," Jon says, voice low and rough, and Martin knows it will be a hard but necessary conversation. He  _ wants  _ to talk about it; wants to give Jon a proper apology, once he's no longer shaking in terror and relief from getting off that web. He is immensely grateful that Jon is willing to put it off until they have both had time to recover. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Martin presses his forehead against Jon's, bringing one hand up to the back of his head, fingers sliding through his hair to hold him closer. He is almost overwhelmed, in this moment, by how much he loves Jon; by how much he would give to keep him safe and happy. It is a heartbreaking feeling, because he knows he has a chance now: Annabelle may be a manipulator, but she is no liar, and if she says Jon would survive in world without the Fears... he believes her. But the cost is so, so high.

He wonders if it is true, as well, that Jon had no choice in this. If he truly was selected as a child to end the world. He wonders what Jon would have done, had he been allowed to live his life on his own terms. Who he would have been.

Martin kisses him, again, soft and tender and aching, and when their lips part he whispers "I love you," quietly enough that no prying tape recorders will be able to hear it. The words are for Jon, and Jon alone.

Jon lets out a fond chuckle, sweeping one hand down Martin's spine in a soothing gesture. "I love you too."

Martin nods. "And... thank you," he says. "For coming after me."

Jon's "Always," is almost inaudible, but it brings a small smile to Martin's lips all the same. He never doubted it.

It is a few minutes later that Jon speaks again, minutes that they spend simply holding each other, breathing each other in, relaxing back into the surety that whatever happens, they are together.

"Come on," he says, loosening his grip on Martin ever so slightly. "We shouldn't keep Basira waiting any longer."

Martin gives a small hum of agreement, taking Jon's hand as he steps back from the hug. "Where'd you two find each other? I thought she was doing her whole 'solo reflection' thing?"

"Oh, she was- ah, I'll let her explain. It's a long way back to London, I'm sure there'll be time."

"Right," Martin says, and pauses for one moment longer, looking at Jon. Jon gives him a curious look in return, and Martin just smiles, and raises their joined hands to his lips, and presses a kiss on the back of Jon's. Jon's eyes crinkle with fondness, and Martin loves him, so, so much. "Right," he says again, more decisive this time. "Let's go."


End file.
